


水百合 02

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 金枝指





	水百合 02

周震南那张牌藏得并不好，焉栩嘉不想拆穿他，纵然他们是“情敌”——巴顿将军走在十点钟的方向，他们刚刚去换了装。说起来是换装，其实不过搭上一件外衣，他有些后悔，先前策划问他们要不要买整套的衣服的时候，焉栩嘉还说过“不需要那么麻烦”这种话，好在周震南的柜子里还有不知道谁送的（或者他自己买的）洋裙。他想起以前曾看过那种时装秀上的仿宫装，如月轮淡金的头饰大而圆，顶在纸片模特的头上，如果真是黛安娜女神戴起来想必不费力，但周震南那细颈未必承受得住。

洛可可女服是适合他的，焉栩嘉想。小扇、头纱、半张面具、紧身束腰、西班牙钟式长裙，身后拖着长长的裙裾。他总是幻想婚姻，在其他年纪大概都不合适，正好是他现在的年纪，早熟而似未成熟，同周震南是同一种留白的纸。他幻想周震南一步步走到他面前，要两三个人提着裙摆才行，他身量小，怕裙摆拖垮他。

但其实周震南穿不穿裙子是一种意味，不影响焉栩嘉如何构想他，焉栩嘉这人大概也有些中二病，才能跟他混在一起。周震南翘着腿，有一搭没一搭地晃着，扇手上那张纪念小卡片，“你得到我的人，得不到我的心。”他念着觉得有意思，多念了两次，意识到焉栩嘉忽然坐他身边。他侧过脸，有些腼腆，将外套往身上拉了拉，“看我做什么？这是说给凯撒听的。”

贞德是英雄，不是帝王，为了正义，不为了美人或者杀伐。焉栩嘉披一件印着军旗的披风，长长的尾卷在腿边，他斜坐着，为了把面转向给周震南，好让自己的每句话让他听见，故意用深情腔调，“为了王妃，我视死如归。”

“你你你你、别说了。”周震南双手捂着脸，他知道那句话原来是为了法兰西，“你别侮辱人了好不好。”

罗马书里，黛安娜是月的王后。斜躺在广袤无垠的夜空之上，用善于拉弓的手臂撑起秀美的脸庞，身边环绕着乳鹿在松香岗上，溪流、彩石、金枝。那金枝需得指向他。

金枝需得指向他。焉栩嘉把他手团在手里握了又握，让他换那件藏在他柜子里的淡金色宫装，裙撑显出细腰，带纱小礼帽夹在细软的发，捻开一把骨扇。别人镜头里的周震南，他没有亲眼见过。周震南不答应穿给他看，除非焉栩嘉陪他，但焉栩嘉又穿不下那件淡蓝色的，只好披了件淡蓝色床单结好，“唔，我陪你啊。”

周震南还是不答应，原先那衣服就是堆在柜子里快发霉的，不是因为玩高级版过家家他也不会拿出来穿给人看。焉栩嘉捏着他的手腕按在床上，小狗一样开始亲他，啃他，乱给他起名字。

“王妃，黛安娜，阿忒弥尔斯，小月亮。穿给我看吧，张颜齐都看过了，就看一看，保证不拍照片，也不告诉别人。”

他埋头在他身下，一层一层掀开他繁乱的复式裙摆，整理好的都揉皱，像掀一层一层新婚的软帘，露出王妃细幼的眉眼。世界上有那么多裙子，小南的裙子才是真的裙子。最后一层的时候，他像一个贪好淫乐的帝王一样哗然掀起周震南的裙摆，看他梦露一般放浪又纯情的神态，他把嘴唇贴在阴户之上，并不想太急太早剥开他，“小南，小南。”

只有亲昵时分他喜欢这样叫他，私密引号，不想要他人知道，他眨着眼睛说，“我想舔。”

周震南被推倒在衣物堆起的小山上，他的扇子打开盖在脸上，明亮灯盏透过骨片上细密繁复的花纹投入他眼睛，脸上花色的阴影带出一种病态的阴恹来。嗯，他答应道，点了点头，几乎不可见的。焉栩嘉或许是没听见，但瞧着他被迫分开的嫩生生的双腿在金银绒线之间显得艳情，也顾不上他是答应没答应，往一边拉开他的底裤就舔了上去。

周震南蹬腿，“嘉、嘉哥......别，你先别来......”

焉栩嘉抬头看了他一眼，旋即又埋下去用力吸他，瓮里声音，“就来一下，只舔不进去，行不行？”

周震南“啊”地一下叫出了声，被舔穴的快感立刻冲刷感官，他人都有些木，只感觉焉栩嘉的嘴唇和舌头用力地、色情地攻击着他的阴户，他想要将腿并上又被一只大手强力地掰开，双手无力地，只好抓着身下的布料紧了又松，惊慌无措，最最敏感的地方都被人玩弄了，颇有些羞耻，他的腰腹因为紧张而绷着，只感觉被束腰裹得更紧了，气一直胀到胸口，喘变得重而缓。他想起看到过的印度细密画，在水里，一只鳄鱼咬住魅魔的下体。

焉栩嘉读英文报纸，有一套典藏的爱伦·坡集，柔软的纸质和浆，和他某种癖好十分相似，比如他们一起读十四行诗，勃朗宁和夫人在楼梯上下一唱一和，倘若读书，希望焉栩嘉将来和他一同去读，在天堂图书馆浮石似的阶梯上一阶一阶漫步，“爱比死更深。”更甚。

他不忘记身上仍带有角色，“处子之神黛安娜，你的处子之地是不是献给巴顿将军了？”他伸去两指如检阅贞操检阅周震南那被他吸舔的水饱高肿的阴户，将他下身抬高对着明如镜的灯光，离远了去看艳红的软肉如何包裹他的手指，和周震南因为胆怯而不断想要交叠掩饰的双腿，裙摆一路叠折瘫软在他胸口，小扇跌落在耳边，好像一只过大的白玉耳坠，将那眼神也就一点一点坠下去，他双手均是无力的，举过头顶搭在床上，维持着焉栩嘉才开始抱他时候那个样子。

他被搅动的手指惹出情动，觉得痒了，然而更为粗壮的性器却始终没有插进去，他挺着疲软腰肢去找焉栩嘉，又记忆起他先说不插进去的话，不好意思开那个口，只是咬着嘴巴把脸侧过去埋在衣物间，闻干干净净的焉栩嘉身上有的皂角气。“快、快一点......”

“他们快回来了......”

当工作人员说到他附身的是一个女性角色的时候其他人笑得极其开心，原因周震南自然知道，他听见耳边的笑声心里只想：哦豁，完蛋，今晚回去有得受。不过他完蛋别人也别想苟活，要睡不了就都睡不了。于是在被焉栩嘉带走之前他给剩下那个不吃晚饭的人留了讯息：一个不太纯熟的轻飘飘的媚眼。

何洛洛把他们的房门推开，只看见他的小脑袋枕着衣服，一耸一耸的，好似在抽泣，焉栩嘉已经离开了，出乎意料，他没能满足他，王妃的胃口被吊足，旧情人就来及时满足饕餮。从小心的孤单的喜欢变得可以一起共享鱼水之欢，何洛洛总还是羞涩的，他更擅长电视剧里那种情节；单腿跪上床，跟他交错互对着眼神，周震南把小扇又搭在额上，扇叶外的小半张脸，那水红的唇是微张的，他用唇跟他眼对视，让他用眼吻他的唇，用唇吻他的眼。何洛洛的双臂撑在他耳边，歪过头去啄开挡住他眼睛的扇子，周震南伸出一只手来，“别。就这么，我眼睛酸，睁不开。”

委屈劲儿。何洛洛应声，转到正面去搂抱他的腰，不像是在岛上录节目那次，忽然的搂抱让在场的人都无解，他们现在已经将这形式做得烂熟，甚至没有了温情。

他摩挲着卡片，“南南，为什么不说出来？”

周震南装作不知道，“嗯？什么？”

“‘巴顿是我的青梅竹马，我长大后一定要嫁给他。’这句话。”何洛洛说道。

周震南搁置在扇叶下的眼神延伸、触壁，缩回。“我还没有长大。”他说，“因为我还没有长大，我那个时候喜欢的人以后就不喜欢了。”说完，他主动伸出双臂去拥抱何洛洛，和他交换着吻，唇吻了唇，眼神落了，在腰间，在手上，回不到对方眼睛里面。世界爱着戴安娜，以痛吻他，他别无他法。何洛洛想，他长大之前喜欢的那个人会是谁呢？

但那好像不关他的事，不关他们的事。因为周震南不够爱，也不太懂得拒绝，费脑筋去计算爱的砝码，不如满足低级需求，及时享乐更切合千禧后世代。

何洛洛给他轻轻揉开，相比于坏小子粗糙蛮力的性爱，有种小孩总更温柔，那种内外统一的好男孩，不会和他斗嘴，或让他受罪，往后他对女友应也是如此；他把周震南搂到怀里，慢慢给他手淫，他们往往不能长时间地做一次，等他把周震南弄得阴户高潮后，周震南再趴在他腿间给他口交，他的蓬蓬的裙子皱巴巴的，有灰水的味道，哑哑的；公主乖巧跪伏如同小小女仆。

他们是快乐乞丐，在昏明的早晨做爱，那时候刚刚醒，有其他小男孩抱着衣服在周震南的门口敲，里面的人被赶出去，换一个人来，他们轮番来抱，胡乱地吻，有时不知道吻到是谁的嘴唇，他们想，上天是多么好呢，把这样的周震南送到面前，小男孩们相拥着，在一张温床上度过求生的两年。

周震南是一个起点；他本也不应该忠贞，无理由服从支配，说到底爱的独独是自己，不爱的独独也是自己。他头戴新月冠，在湖边观赏自己的倒影，以手捧起这一汪姿容的投射。何洛洛问他要不要做爱，他点点头，在何洛洛怀抱里看到一个寡廉鲜耻的他，腿分得这样开，“很快很快，就一次。”他攀着何洛洛的肩起伏喘息，仿佛溺水，挂在他身上，手臂垂在他背后晃荡，眼神已经倾于虚无。

是耽于性爱的，毕竟他得天独厚；世人爱着戴安娜。他想起那条洋裙才被翻出来的时候，好多人争着要看他穿，他夜晚换一身衣裳，白天浴火重生，是另一个端正模样。张颜齐说，南南，我要看。于是穿给他看，他们在窗台边，周震南跪在椅子上手伸到背后撩起裙摆让他插入，腰一寸寸深陷；姚琛说，我也要看。于是穿给他看，他们在浴室里，乌蓝夜里滴滴点点的水声一直滴到天明，自鸣钟响十二声，水声是蛇蜿蜒曲折；焉栩嘉说，那他们看了，我也要看。于是给他看，他们在杂物间里，在stand by的短促罅隙中交换口齿的吻，吻有时轻，有时莽撞，有时是他们匆匆交肩而过对了眼，电光火石间，焉栩嘉将他一把拉住塞在黑漆漆的屋子里撞上去，让他一张嘴仿佛吃了血，整个节目录制期间都麻麻酥酥，手指不断在唇上徘徊，用眼睛去找人；

翟潇闻说，焉栩嘉看了，那我也要看。夏之光说，既然翟潇闻都看了，我必须也要看。何洛洛说，既然大家都看了，南南也给我看看。好。于是每个人都看，管这些男孩们是好男孩还是坏小子，会逗他还是恼他，欺负他还是宠溺他，把他当爱人还是当傻子；故事就这样开始，一个人说，小南最漂亮了，想跟你做，试试。于是试试。第二个人说，小南哭起来好乖，想跟你做，要不试试。于是又试试。算了，都公平一些，分摊苦难，切割麦田；

谁也不欠谁的，不必多说，如果某天对其中某个人暗生情愫，恐怕也要及时斩断，他们像悬在空中的他腰上系着的数根绳子，剪断任何一根都要失衡。

“多谢款待。”他握着何洛洛的性器，在脸边磨蹭，小声地说。乱糟糟的细发上，那顶小小的纱盖垂吊下来，正在他仰起头用力掀眼看何洛洛的时分，“将军。”

语罢自己先笑起来，“角色要有代入感”。时刻入戏，时刻抽离，是好艺人的修养。任何一种角色都不能困扰他，想来不管是神的女儿黛安娜，或者英伦玫瑰王妃，抑比不过此间他这样潇洒，之所以坦荡不过是未曾体会过不被爱的感觉，也未曾真的爱过谁，也许那真是他的底牌：得到他的人未必得到心。


End file.
